Zeus y Ganimedes
by Maruy-chan
Summary: Zeus era el dios de dioses. El más importante de todos los que habitaban en el Olimpo y que reinaba sobre los cielos. Minato tendrá que enfrentarse a los deseos mundanos aunque no lo espere... Yaoi, lemon, MinaIta. Leves: KakaIru y SasuNaruSasu.


_JOÑA!!! Por fin he conseguido terminar un fic. Mi inspiración debe odiarme con todas sus fuerzas y a cambio yo también la detesto._

_Que puedo decir? POR FIN UN MINAITA QUE NO SEA TRÁGICO Y QUE TENGA LEMON LEMONOSO. Tenía ya tantas ganas..._****_He tenido que llorar lágrimas de sangre hasta que por fin he conseguido terminarlo. Y la idea de Zeus y Ganimedes me rondaba por la cabeza desde hace tiempo ya, eh?  
En fin no os entretengo más._

_DISCLAIMER: Si yo fuese Kishimoto, no viviría en España, tendría un calet en Holliwood y ciertamente Naruto habría sido un manga muy porn e Itachi habría sido bueno desde el principio._

_ADVERTENCIAS: LEMON, YAOI. MINA/ITA SASUNARUSASU (como más guste a usted) y KAKA/IRU._

_¡Que lo disfrutéis!  
_

* * *

_**Zeus y Ganimedes.**_

_Preferencia._

"_Zeus era el dios de dioses. El más importante de todos los que habitaban en el Olimpo y que reinaba sobre los cielos"._

Konoha empezaba a despertar con la misma animación de siempre. Los gennins empezaban a hacer sus misiones vigilados de cerca por sus senseis correspondientes. La ciudad amanecía entre resplandores dorados, risas de niños y los gritos de siempre.

-¡Sasuke-kun!

-¡Sakura-chaaaaaaan!

-Dobe.

-¡Teme!

Mientras tanto, en la torre Hokage hacía ya un rato que Yondaime había llegado a su puesto de trabajo y ya casi había terminado el papeleo del día. El cuarto Hokage era ya para los habitantes de la villa un dios en tierra. En sus trece años de gobierno había conseguido salvar a la ciudad varias veces. Una de ellas incluso del mismísimo Kyuubi, arriesgando su vida y la de su hijo recién nacido.

Minato tenía la mirada fija en los papeles que estaba revisando cuando oyó que alguien se posaba en el tejadillo que había delante de la ventana a su derecha.

-¿Haciendo tiempo para llegar tarde?- preguntó al jounin que acababa de llegar. El mencionado soltó una risita por detrás de la máscara que cubría su boca.

-Si llego pronto, ¿no crees que les decepcionaría?- respondió Kakashi a su vez posando codos y antebrazos en el marco de la ventana.

-Y por eso pasas el tiempo acosando a Iruka o molestándome a mí con mi trabajo diario, ¿no? Mira que podría cometer un error sin querer y bajarte el sueldo…

Kakashi sintió como la sonrisa se le escurría por el rostro, herido pero sin demostrarlo. Por eso respondió a esa pulla diciendo:

-Es lo que merece la pena hacer. De todas formas siempre es mejor que lo que TÚ en tu tiempo libre.

Minato tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse y toser, avergonzado.

"_Cierto día, Zeus estaba observando la actividad de la Tierra cuando vio a un joven príncipe troyano llamado Ganimedes__, el más hermoso de los humanos en el monte Ida en Frigia, territorio troyano"._

Kakashi sonrió sabiéndose vencedor de esa batalla dialéctica. Él era la única persona que conocía ese pequeño secreto de su maestro. Un día Minato iba camino del Barrio Uchiha para tratar algunos asuntos con Fugaku, el cabeza de familia, cuando vio a varios chicos entrenando. Parecía ser un todos contra uno, ya que la mayoría rodeaba a uno que permanecía en el centro del círculo en posición defensiva, paseando su mirada por el corro que se había formado a su alrededor. El Namikaze no tardó mucho en reconocer al joven, todos los ninjas que lo conocían no tenían más que elogios sobre él: Itachi Uchiha.

Por simple curiosidad, Minato decidió espiar la batalla, comprobar por sí mismo si ese chico era tan bueno había oído decir. Los ojos azules afilados del hokage parpadearon cuando el joven consiguió deshacerse de sus cinco atacantes en menos de un minuto y a una velocidad de vértigo. Minato cerró firmemente los ojos intentando confirmar lo que estos habían visto y cuando los volvió a abrir estos se juntaron con los carmesíes de Itachi.

Para un hombre maduro que a la única persona que había amado fue su difunta mujer fue muy perturbador darse cuenta de que deseaba ver a ese joven sudoroso jadear por el placer. Fue una sorpresa inesperada percatarse de que estaba embobado como nunca antes lo había estado y sentir ganas de acercarse más a él.

Desde ese día no había podido evitar volver una y otra vez al Barrio Uchiha para ver de lejos a Itachi.

"_A pesar de que siempre se había sentido atraído por mujeres, Zeus se enamoró __al instante del joven Ganimedes"._

Minato se sentía humillado y avergonzado por ese hecho. ¿Qué hombre más cercano a la cuarentena que a la veintena se sentía atraído por un joven de 18 años que apenas estaba descubriendo su cuerpo?

Kakashi miró al cuarto con comprensión. Sabía lo que le afectaba a su ex-sensei tener esos extraños sentimientos arremolinándose en su interior de forma confusa.

-Te lo he dicho una y mil veces, sensei: no tiene nada de malo sentirse atraído por un hombre. Puede ser extraño y, seamos honestos, teniendo en cuenta tus antecedentes, nadie se esperaría que tú te enamorases de…

-Yo no estoy enamorado de Itachi Uchiha-le cortó el rubio con una mirada de desafío al peligris-. Es sólo un extraño sentimiento de preferencia.

Se echó hacia atrás en el cómodo sillón, dejando el sombrero en la mesa y posando sus pies con sandalias en ella también. Mientras Minato se escudaba con ese término diferente, Kakashi miró con indiferencia sus uñas.

-Como quieras llamarlo. El caso es que creo que a Itachi no le molestaría nada recibir tus atenciones. Por los comentarios que le oído a Sasuke (y no son muchos, la verdad; ya sabes que a este chico no se le saca ni un "Ay" cuando ha sido atropellado), Itachi no es ni mucho menos un chico inocente. ¿Te acuerdas del problema que tuvimos hace poco con Shusui?- Ante la perpleja expresión de Minato, Kakashi suspiró y decidió explicarse-. Cuando no hacía nada a derechas y tuvimos que llamarle la atención por bajo rendimiento- Minato asintió, centrado de nuevo -. Pues fue porque Itachi le había dicho que no quería salir con él…al menos según Sasuke.

Minato puso los ojos como platos. ¿Cómo demonios iba Itachi a salir/tener sexo con Shusui siendo cómo eran primos y ambos hombres? Los asuntos incestuosos de los Uchiha nunca habían sido un tema que la Namikaze interesase; después de todo era un hombre inteligente, y no quería meterse en asuntos turbios cuyos contenidos eran aún más espinosos.

-Según Sasuke- continuó el Hatake -, Itachi es demasiado Uchiha como para salir incluso con sus parientes. Busca algo fuera del barrio y tampoco parece demasiado interesado en mujeres…

Minato dirigió su cerúlea mirada cargada de sospecha a su alumno.

-No me estarás guiando para que "corteje" a Itachi Uchiha, ¿verdad?- preguntó con inquina. Kakashi sonrió tras su máscara.

-No. Te estoy animando a que investigues, Sherlock.

OoOOoOOoOOoO

Apoyado en el muro que separaba el barrio Uchiha del resto de Konoha, Itachi esperaba a que su hermano llegase. Desde que Sasuke era aprendiz de Kakashi junto con Naruto y Sakura, el mayor de los dos hermanos esperaba a Sasuke en el muro para ir juntos a casa los días que no tenía misión con los ANBU o terminaba pronto su entrenamiento. Aprovechaba para preguntarle cómo le había ido el día y que había hecho.

Sasuke no era tonto, sabía que esa actitud no se debía sólo a que su hermano se interesase por él. Sabía perfectamente que si hubiese tenido otro equipo no estaría tan preocupado en lo que había hecho hoy y si había vuelto a vencer al dobe de Naruto. No estaba del todo seguro que podía motivar ese comportamiento, pero sí que tenía dos sospechas:

Itachi estaba interesado de forma romántica en Kakashi.

Itachi estaba interesado de forma no romántica en Naruto.

Ninguna de las dos opciones le molestaba. Pero su era la segunda tenía que cuidarse de que no cambiase a un interés romántico.

Itachi vio llegar a Sasuke por su izquierda. Se separó del muro reprimiendo las ganas de empezar a acribillar con preguntas a su hermano. Antes de que el mayor dijese nada, Sasuke saltó:

-Kakashi admitió haber ido a hacer algunas cosas a la Torre Hokage antes de ir al entrenamiento, Naruto trajo de comer ramen casero y no, no vino a buscarle su padre. Mañana no irá a entrenar porque estará ocupado preparando los adornos para la fiesta de disfraces que ha organizado Yondaime para celebrar la primavera. ¿Más preguntas?

Itachi, quien sorprendentemente estaba algo sonrojado, negó levemente. Prefería tener poca información sin que Sasuke supiese el motivo de su interrogatorio, que mucha y con Sasuke enterado de todo.

No es bueno tener a un hermano enterado de tus más íntimos secretos, por eso se quedó callado al lado de Sasuke mientras ambos se dirigían a su casa.

OoOOoOOoOOoO

Al día siguiente, Minato tenía unas ojeras importantes. Había pasado toda la noche en vela pensando en la misteriosa frase que Kakashi le había soltado por la mañana. No sabía cómo afrontar una situación a solas con Itachi, y estaba seguro que si este acudía a la fiesta iba a encontrarse en esa situación. Algo le decía que Kakashi no descansaría hasta dejarle a Itachi y a él encerrados en una habitación a oscuras.

El maldito Kakashi y su manía de emparejar a todo el mundo con todo el mundo. Ya había oído más de un comentario de su boca diciendo que Sasuke y Naruto no quedarían mal como pareja. Minato siempre se preguntaba si Kakashi estaba enterado de que su hijo estaba coladito por los huesos de Sakura, pero nunca le quitaba esa ilusión.

Se irguió en la cama, dispuesto a levantarse (todavía tenía que ultimar los detalles para la fiesta de disfraces) cuando se dio cuenta de que el levantarse era imposible a no ser que las sábanas que se habían enroscado alrededor de sus piernas aflojasen su agarre. En ese momento esas sábanas le recordaron mucho a una pitón.

Pataleando, se deshizo de ellas, refunfuñando para sí. Cuando bajo los pies al suelo y echó a andar, la mesilla de noche aprovechó esa oportunidad para hacer que se diese con ella en la rodilla. Reprimiendo un insulto, Minato se encaminó hacia el baño, para despejar sus ideas, despertarse y dejar que el agua le relajase. Porque por la noche precisamente relajado no había estado…

Fue entonces, metido en la bañera, con el agua desentumeciendo sus tensos músculos, cuando se le ocurrió la idea del siglo. ¿No iba a haber una fiesta de disfraces? ¿No se disfrazaba la gente en esas fiestas? Y, la pregunta del millón: ¿No se despendolaba la gente en ese tipo de fiestas, ocultando su identidad y su pudor bajo una máscara de terciopelo? Pues él haría lo mismo. Buscaría a Itachi e intentaría resolver ese misterioso sentimiento de preferencia que sentía por él.

Muchos más contento y animado, salió de su habitación silbando animadamente, hasta que vio una foto de Kushina y el alma se le volvió a caer a los pies.

La miró como si realmente estuviese a su lado.

-¿Crees que es prudente?

Muchas veces se había pasado horas hablando con su retrato. No la oía realmente, pero aún estaba tan presente en sus pensamientos que era capaz de imaginarse la respuesta que ella le daría.

"-Tienes que luchar por lo que realmente crees necesitar. Si no, siempre puedes ir a un burdel".

Refunfuñando para sí, se alejó de la foto de Kushina, no fuera que el espíritu de Kakashi se hubiese adueñado de ella.

OoOOoOOoOOoO

La fiesta era en esos momentos un gran despliegue de color y de alegría. Todo el mundo reía, cantaba, bailaba y no se daba cuenta de quien estaba a su lado, a no ser que su voz fuese muy conocida. Por eso, la gente que no tenía pareja aprovechaba para buscar a alguien que le pudiese interesar. Escondidos por sus máscaras, perdían toda su idea preconcebida del pudor y de la vergüenza, llevándose por sus más bajos instintos. Aunque esa afirmación en el caso de Kakashi se aplicaba a todos los días. Desde que había empezado la fiesta le había hecho beber a Iruka unas tres copas de algo que a Minato no le dio tiempo a reconocer. El resultado fue que a la media hora de fiesta, Iruka y Kakashi ya habían desaparecido, y si Minato conocía bien a su alumno (y lo conocía bien) no volverían a ser vistos hasta el día siguiente; Iruka con grandes ojeras y Kakashi con cara de satisfacción y ojo amoratado.

"_Entonces, Zeus tomó una decisión: se transformó en una poderosa águila"._

Escondido en su disfraz de águila, Minato se dedicó a realizar una investigación exhaustiva de todos los ojos, buscando esos hermosos ojos rojos, asesinos y pasionales a la vez.

Cuando una mano se posó en su hombro se sobresaltó y se giró con rapidez. Kakashi, disfrazado de pantera, le miraba con cierta suspicacia.

-¿Buscas a alguien?- preguntó con inquina.

Minato gruñó, sonrojándose detrás de la máscara. Miró a Kakashi con sus penetrantes ojos azules y con la voz más fría que pudo poner dijo:

-Y tú has perdido a alguien, ¿no?

El peligris rio, encantado y señaló detrás de él.

-Iruka se está escondiendo (o eso intenta) detrás de aquel arbusto. El pobre muchacho no sabe lo que le está a punto de pasar. No hay sitio más tranquilo en una fiesta que detrás de un arbusto o debajo de una escalera.

Minato suspiró, agotado.

-Aparte de restregarme tu vida sexual, ¿quieres comentarme algo más?

Kakashi se inclinó sobre su oído. Para cualquiera que viese esa imagen de fuera parecería lo que no era. Minato frunció el ceño. Mira que a Kakashi le gustaba ser teatrero.

-Es que- susurró en su oído-, puede que te interese saber que Itachi está al lado de la mesa de las bebidas y que me está mirando con cara de querer estrangularme.

Minato, mientras Kakashi se alejaba de él, dirigió una cautelosa mirada a la mesa de las bebidas. Y en efecto, poco tardo en reconocer a Itachi. Se le cortó el aliento.

El mayor de los Uchiha vestía un traje de corte griego que le llevaba sólo (para angustia y éxtasis de todos los presentes) hasta las rodillas. Su pelo negro le caía a cascada por la espalda y era lo único que le delataba exceptuando sus ojos carmesíes que se clavaban como cuchillas a todo aquel al que miraban. Ahora entendía por qué Kakashi había salido corriendo tan pronto cuando notó la mirada de Itachi clavada en él. Llevaba una máscara de cuero negro que ocultaba desde el final de sus ojeras hasta la raíz de su cabello negro ébano.

Minato estuvo seguro de que nunca había sentido tal atracción por nadie. Con Kushina fue una amistad que poco a poco se convirtió en amor. La pasión desmedida que salía de ese "sentimiento de preferencia" era algo que le había pillado desprevenido y, para ser sinceros, también le había asustado.

Se acercó con disimulo a la mesa, consciente de que Itachi todavía seguía con la mirada a Kakashi y por casualidad encontró un tema que a ambos les podría interesar.

-¡Oh, Itachi-san!.¡Mira a tu hermano!

Su tono fue casual. Nadie podría haber reconocido al Hokage en esa voz tranquila y que parecía pertenecer a alguien muy observador. De hecho estaba seguro que a Itachi tenía que llamarle más la atención que Sasuke (a pesar de estar un tanto raro con ese disfraz de jeque árabe) por fin se había dejado convencer por Naruto y bailaba. Desganadamente, pero bailaba. Sin embargo algo saltó en su interior cuando oyó que Itachi decía:

-Seguro que tiene otros temas con los que entablar conversación, Yondaime Hokage.

Nunca en su vida, Minato había agradecido tanto tener una máscara que le ocultase la expresión que tenía su cara. Miró a Itachi con inquina y mantuvo esa mirada carmesí todo lo que pudo.

-¿Por qué ha entablado esa conversación?

-Por la misma razón por la que tú estabas mirando a Kakashi con ganas de verle como un cochinillo girando en una hoguera.

Y una vez más ese joven le sorprendió. Cualquier otra persona se habría sonrojado ante esa afirmación, sin embargo Itachi hizo una sonrisa de medio lado que le quedó excitante y seductora y dijo con voz ronca.

-Se lo merecía.

-No me cabe duda. Pero no quiero ver asesinatos ni canibalismo en mi presencia. A no ser, claro, que estemos en guerra- replicó el rubio.

No lo vio venir. Si lo hubiese visto venir no habría hecho ese comentario. Pero Itachi tenía esa capacidad de dejarle mudo, ya fuese por un motivo o por otro. Un susurro llegó al oído de Minato dejándole sin riego sanguíneo por un momento.

-Realmente, hay momentos en los que me gustaría ser caníbal…

Antes de que Yondaime tuviese capacidad mental para procesar esa frase, Itachi se alejó de la mesa de las bebidas en dirección a Sasuke. No tardó en empezar a meterse con su hermano, animado por las carcajadas que Naruto emitía.

Cuando por fin logró razonar, Minato se fue corriendo al baño a refrescarse la cara.

OoOOoOOoOOoO

La fiesta estaba acabando a causa de las nubes que se encontraban en plena formación. Lo cual suponía un alivio. Definitivamente, Kakashi e Iruka, después de que hablase con el primero, desaparecieron misteriosamente (o no). Konohamaru y sus amigos se habían quedado dormidos en un rincón del baile y Kiba y Naruto se habían peleado ya cinco veces Como hokage que era, Minato se concentró en organizar los turnos para limpiar todo aquel desorden. Para su eterna mala suerte, Itachi se ofreció para ayudar a recoger. Justo cuando coincidió que las personas eligieron turno y al final a él le tocó recoger con Itachi…solo. Y cuando decía sólo era precisamente estar sin nadie.

A Minato le tocó supervisar la tarea de los demás grupos. Naruto decidió que ese era tan buen momento como cualquier otro para irse a casa de Sasuke, dónde Itachi le había ofrecido pasar la noche. Por un momento Sasuke le lanzó una mirada asesina a su hermano. Su boca iba a empezar a decir: "¿Por qué el dobe se viene a casa a dormir?", pero una fría y estremecedora mirada del genio de los Uchiha obligó al joven a cerrar la boca. A regañadientes, Sasuke llevó a Naruto a su casa, después de que Minato atacase a su hijo con los recordatorios que siempre se hacían en esos casos: Pórtate bien. Se educado. No ronques…etc. Itachi se quedó ayudando en los menesteres necesarios.

Hubo un momento en el que Minato, sin darse cuenta de lo despistado que iba, fue dándole a la gente permiso para que se fuesen lo que hizo que pocas personas se quedasen hasta el final. Cogió una caja muy pesada, sin usar chakra, lo que hizo que se tambalease por el peso. Alguien agarró la caja por el otro lado y le ayudó a dejarla apartada a un lado. Se giró para dar las gracias, mientras se quitaba la máscara de águila y se encontró cara a cara con la fría expresividad de Itachi Uchiha.

-Gracias, Itachi-san- dijo el rubio evitando dirigirse fijamente a esos ojos rojos. Itachi inclinó levemente la cabeza, como diciendo: "Bueno, vale", y luego miró a su alrededor.

-¿Queda algo por hacer?

Minato le imitó. La verdad es que no quedaba nada así urgente por hacer: un par de mesas fuera que vendría bien colocarlas de nuevo en la torre Hokage por si acaso llovía por la noche.

Iba a comentarlo cuando varias gotas cayeron con violenta velocidad sobre ellos. Entre los dos, consiguieron llevar las mesas al interior de la torre Hokage y ambos se quedaron mirando la lluvia que caía.

"_Disfrazado__, Zeus bajó a la tierra cuando Ganimedes estaba en una pradera y, agarrándolo por los hombros, Zeus alzó el vuelo con el joven en sus garras"._

-Espero que Naruto y Sasuke no se maten mientras no estés con ellos- comentó Minato intentando romper el silencio.

Itachi se acercó más a la puerta y, con ello, a Minato que se encontraba en el otro marco.

-Yo me preocuparía más del estado de la casa- respondió Itachi con el mismo humor que el Namikaze.

Cuando volvió la vista a la cara de Minato, este se encontraba mirando a los rojos ojos de Itachi, como si fuesen hipnotizantes. El Uchiha en ningún momento separó su mirada de él, en un enfrentamiento directo entre los ojos azules de Minato y los suyos ahora negros por no necesitar el sharingan. Sus respiraciones estaban muy cercanas, confundiéndose la una con la otra.

-Me han hablado muy bien de ti- comentó Minato absorto en el rostro un poco más bajo de Itachi. Esos cuatro centímetros de diferencia que apenas se diferenciaban ahora eran más visibles.

-¿Y qué es lo que te han dicho?- preguntó Itachi.

Minato lanzó una media sonrisa que el Uchiha no le devolvió.

-Que eres un genio.

Itachi se encogió de hombros.

-Hoy en día a cualquier trapo lo llaman una camiseta.

Minato torció el gesto, sorprendido por esa contestación. Itachi era un verdadero genio en lo que las artes ninja se refería.

-¿Por qué dices eso?.¿Acaso no lo eres?

Itachi lanzó una sonrisa sardónica.

-Puede que en los asuntos ninja sí. Pero dime: ¿has oído a alguien hablar de mi maestría con los niños?.¿O de mi perfecta habilidad para talar? Un genio tiene que serlo en todos los ámbitos. Un genio es alguien perfecto y yo no lo soy. Ni siquiera, aunque lo parezca, soy buen amante.

Los párpados de Minato se abrieron y cerraron repetidas veces, con bastante incredulidad.

-No era eso lo que había oído.

Itachi se encogió de hombros con indiferencia.

-No deberías creer todo lo que dice la gente. Yo por ejemplo he oído de ti que tienes sin duda la mejor medida de…

-¡Ni lo menciones!-exclamó Minato escandalizado, tapando la palabra que no quería oír.

-…de todo Konoha-. Una sonrisa pícara se instaló en la boca de Itachi- Los dos somos víctimas de los rumores y no somos capaces de negarlos. ¿Te atreves a confirmarlos?

Antes de que el Hokage consiguiese vocalizar un sí o un no, Itachi ya había recortado la distancia que había entre ellos y había sellado los labios de ambos.

Definitivamente, después de aquel beso, Minato no podía decir que lo que sentía por Itachi era un mero sentimiento de preferencia. La forma en que Itachi rodeaba con su lengua toda la boca de Minato. ¿Y ese chico decía que no era bueno en la cama? Claro que todavía no habían llegado a ese nivel, pero sólo con un beso Minato ya notaba cómo su pene se iba preparando.

Una cosa había que admitirle al Uchiha: sabía lo que se hacía. Al ver que Minato no participaba demasiado conscientemente en ese beso, Itachi empezó a provocarle con pequeños mordisquitos en el labio inferior. Si Minato después de eso se tenía por una persona paciente, esa impresión quedó eliminada en seguida. Nada más notar la provocación del mayor de los Uchiha, el Namikaze cambió posiciones y estampó a Itachi contra la pared, levantándole los brazos sobre su cabeza y manteniendo las manos allí. Una mano comenzó a acariciar sobre la ropa el cuerpo esbelto y liso de Itachi. Ese cuerpo en el que se había fijado y que había deseado sin admitirlo.

Itachi rompió el beso, buscando aire con desesperación. Al mismo tiempo levantó las piernas, sujetándose así en Minato. El rubio gimió contra el cuello de Itachi, soltando por fin las manos de este y abrió la bragueta del moreno. Este soltó una risita.

-¿Tanto deseabas esto, Yondaime-sama?

Minato le miró buceando en su sarcasmo.

-No te haces una idea.

-Por algo te pasarás todos los días por mi lugar de entrenamiento, supongo…

El color rojo que cogió la cara de Minato se podía comparar con el mismísimo Sharingan de Itachi. Soltó al moreno dejándole caer al suelo y alejándose con la cara de un color tomate maduro intenso.

-¿Cuándo te diste cuenta?

-Cosa de un par de meses-admitió Itachi.

Maldición, ese crío sabía que le había estado espiando desde el primer día que fue. ¡Sería hipócrita por no decirle nada!

Itachi se acercó poco a poco a él de nuevo, haciendo que chocase contra la mesa que acababan de guardar mientras un rayo surcaba el cielo. Minato quedó tumbado sobre ella e Itachi trepó con eficiencia.

-No me malinterpretes, Minato. Me di cuenta que estabas allí hace dos meses. Percatarme de que me estabas espiando fue cosa de Kakashi.

La cara de Minato cambió de avergonzada a sorprendida a la velocidad de la luz. Su voz tembló cuando la mano de Itachi se coló debajo de su camisa marrón y descendió peligrosamente hacia su entrepierna.

-¿Ka-kashi?- miró a Itachi a los ojos-. Tengo la firme sensación de que no deberías tener tu mano ahí metida.

Itachi se encogió de hombros.

-A veces no hay que pensar tanto.

Cuando la mano traviesa de Itachi se cernió sobre su miembro semi-erecto, Minato fue incapaz de pensar en nada más, por suerte. El propio Itachi se restregaba contra el cuerpo tendido de Minato, buscando que su propio miembro rozase contra el del rubio. Yondaime no podía detener esos gemidos que salían de su boca, ni tampoco sus manos que, osadas cómo nunca, no se les ocurrió otra cosa nada más que posarse en las nalgas de Itachi. El Uchiha gimió de nuevo, sintiendo cómo todas sus terminaciones nerviosas se erizaban ante ese contacto.

Itachi separó sus manos del cuerpo de Minato para quitarse de un solo movimiento la túnica griega. El rubio se quedó boquiabierto: debajo del pecaminoso traje, el atrevido moreno no llevaba nada.

-¿Tenías planes para esta noche, Itachi-san?- preguntó el rubio con picardía. Itachi le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Digamos que tenía un buen presentimiento.

Él mismo lamió dos dedos y los llevó a su entrada, posicionado a cuatro patas sobre Minato. Sin dejar de besar esos labios, Itachi gimió al sentir cómo su entrada acogía con cierta facilidad el primer dedo. No es que fuese muy asiduo en ese tipo de relaciones, sino que él mismo prefería hacerlo con un consolador antes que hacerlo con un tío para imaginar que era el centro de sus fantasías.

Minato, por su parte, era incapaz de dejar de mirar a Itachi. Sus labios entreabiertos dejando escapar todos los gemidos que sus propios dedos le provocaban, el encantador sonrojo de sus mejillas y el sudor que recorría su frente y descendía con suavidad por sus mejillas.

Al acabar de ensanchar su entrada, Itachi consiguió bajar un poco los pantalones de Minato y sacar su erección al ambiente húmedo que les rodeaba.

-Itachi, ¿estás seguro de esto?

El Uchiha le perforó con la mirada.

-¿Preguntas eso porque tienes dudas o porque quieres confirmar que yo no las tenga?

El Cuarto Hokage le miró con toda la seriedad que era capaz de mostrar en un momento como ese.

-Soy un viejo, Itachi.

-Yo prefiero el término persona de gran recorrido histórico- puntualizó el Uchiha llevando su entrada al miembro del rubio.

-Pero…- el calor al que se vio sometido su pene era demasiado como para poder ignorarlo. Echó su cabeza hacia atrás mientras Itachi se amoldaba a su contorno, con cierta dificultad.

-Pero…nada, Yon-daime-sama- gimió el joven, jadeando e intentando acomodarse. El Hokage le miró con preocupación.

-Quizá tendría que haberlo hecho yo…-sugirió llevando una mano a la cara de Itachi, intentando que este se relajase. Con un suspiro, Itachi se dejó caer del todo en el cuerpo erecto de Minato, mientras este se arqueaba como si estuviese encadenado en un potro de tortura. Una risita llegó hasta él por la neblina de placer que su propietario le había provocado.

-Ya te he dicho-comenzó a decir, moviéndose con lentitud, todavía intentando acomodarse- que dejes de pensar tanto… ¡Mmm!

Al oír ese gemido, Minato se levantó en la mesa, y llevó sus manos al trasero de Itachi, mientras este se movía con aires decadentes, haciendo que ambos gimiesen como nunca. El moreno dejó sus manos colgando en los hombros de Minato, dejando que el placer fuese mezclándose con el dolor. El mayor dejó su lengua apoyada en el cuello de Itachi, sintiendo como debajo de esta las venas palpitaban con violencia. Definitivamente ese Uchiha era un genio aunque no lo admitiese…

Cuando ambos se dejaron llevar por el placer hacia el final del mundo, Minato se percató de lo que en realidad había pasado: esa noche, él había planeado usar las máscaras para poder crear una realidad en la que pudiese investigar sus propios sentimientos por Itachi, pero lo que había ocurrido era que los dos habían dejado caer sus máscaras y se habían dejado llevar por los sentimientos que habían reprimido durante tiempo.

Así que mientras Itachi caía dormido entre sus brazos, la sonrisa de Minato era más fresca y real que nunca, feliz de haber conseguido algo que no se atrevía a desear.

"_Una vez en el Olimpo, Zeus hizo a Ganimedes su amante__ y para qué su estancia en el lugar de los dioses fuera más duradera le dio el puesto de escanciador de vino"._

OoOOoOOoOOoO

Varios días habían pasado desde la fiesta, y Minato no se había sentido tan alegre desde hacía mucho tiempo. Naruto y Sasuke habían roto dos ventanas, un jarrón y dejado coja una mesa la noche que él pasó con Itachi en la torre Hokage.

La tormenta había roto varias secciones de tejas de la Torre y roto un par de ventanas arriba. A Minato le costó horrores disimular la vergüenza que le embargó cuando al día siguiente volvió a la parte baja de la Torre y encontró un par de pruebas delatoras de que alguien había pasado allí la noche haciendo cosas que niños no deberían ver. Consiguió capear su vergüenza echándole la culpa a Kakashi, por puro placer vengativo y la verdad es que ver a Kakashi haciendo algo útil por primera vez bien merecía la pena el esfuerzo.

En cuanto a Itachi lo nombró su asesor personal. Mucha gente aprobó esta decisión y aunque algunos pensaron que era demasiado joven, pronto vieron el porqué de esa decisión. Itachi era profesional ante todo, sin duda más que el Hokage a quien era imposible decirle algo si Itachi estaba delante. Y aunque ambos lo negasen, toda la torre sabía que Itachi era el amante de Yondaime. Después de todo, los gemidos que salían del despacho cuando creían que no había nadie eran tremendamente reveladores.

_**FIN**_

_**

* * *

**__**Cada vez que no dejas review un gatito muere e Itachi le da menos besos a Minato.  
**_


End file.
